One More Chance
by Twin A 07
Summary: Its been 2 years since Jimmy was poisoned. Now he has a lead. Can he protect his family and friends while keeping his secret safe? Can he keep himself safe? I suck at summaries. B nice. This is my first Case Closed fic. Rated for lang. Slight romancehu
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Case Closed. But I do own Marko and Ajax. That's about it. If I did own Case Closed I would have Conan has mine.

Chapter 1

A sigh escaped Conan's lips as he listened to Rachel's and Serena's conversation.

"Rachel you HAVE to move on. Forget about Jimmy. There ARE other guys in the world ya know." Serena said.

'Yeah like she's going to listen THIS time.' Conan thought, 'She's waited 2 years for me and Serena's still telling her to move on.' Another sigh escaped Conan's lips. 2 years. That's how long its been since he was poisoned. Conan was now 9 years old. The day the nightmare began seemed like yesterday to Jimmy though. How he missed his older body. Everything was going perfect for 17 year old Jimmy Kudo. Until he followed the suspious man in black. Now he was just 9 year old Conan Edogawa.

"Conan? Conan are you alright? You've been sighing a lot." Rachel said, pulling Conan out of his thoughts.

"I'm just bored Rachel. Really." Conan smiled.

"OK, well me and Serena are going out to eat, you what to come or stay with my dad" Rachel asked.

"Rachel must you bring the shrimp EVERYWHERE?" Serena asked.

"He can keep me company when you leave." Rachel said. Serena rolled her eyes.

"Where we going?" Conan asked.

"Oujia Diner. I hear they've got some really good food." Rachel said.

"And some of the hottest waiters in town." Serena said, "A perfect place for you to get a boyfriend."

'Great. More perverted boys.' Conan thought. As they were walking out, Rachel put a note for her dad, telling him that they went out to eat. Conan waited for Rachel outside the door. When she closed it she grabbed his hand.

"Rachel, he's like 9 years old now. He doesn't need you to hold his hand." Serena said.

"I know. Its that I'm use to holding his hand. Besides, he doesn't mind do you Conan." Rachel smiled.

"No I don't mind." Conan smiled back.

"If I didn't know better...I'd say you like Rachel." Serena said.

"What are you talking about. She's like a sister. Besides she likes Jimmy." Conan blushed.

"That's why we're going to Oujia Diner. To get her a boyfriend." Serena said.

"Serena, I told you I'm waiting for.."

"Jimmy. I know." Serena cut Rachel off, "Listen, its been 2 years and Jimmy's STILL not here. It's time to move on."

"Jimmy promised he would come back and he will." Rachel said.

"Hey is that the place?" Conan asked, changing the subject. When they walked in they were greeted be a muscular man in tights, probably in his late 20's. The man had brown hair and blue eyes. His teeth sparkled everytime he smiled.

'Is that natural!?!' Conan thought, eyes wide.

"Welcome, my name is Marco. And I will be your waiter. If you will follow me, I will take you to your seat." Marco said.

"Rachel he is like totally H.O.T" Serena whispered.

After 30 minutes they paid the bill. And Serena left a 50 dollar tip and her number.

'Oh brother, does she fall for every guy she meets?' Conan thought. As they were leaving, Conan saw marco sneak into the alley.

'Why his he sneaking around. Its like he doesn't want to be followed.' Conan thought.

"Hey Rachel I have to go to the bathroom." Conan said as he ran off.

"OK I'll be in the park." Rachel called after him. But Conan was already gone. Conan followed Marco into an abandoned warehouse. He hid behind some boxes as he listened to Marco.

"That kid walked in. The one that looks like the detective. Goes by the name Conan." Marco said.

"Good. Find out where he lives." A voice said from the shadows. Conan gasped as he saw the blonde haired man who poisoned him. "This time, I WILL kill him."

So how was it? Good bad what? U know ur job. R&R. Flames welcomed.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Case closed. U already know that. And ur probably tired of hearing it. So am I.

"……" Speaking

'……' Thinking

Forgot to put that in last time LOL

ONWARD WITH THE STORY!!!!!!

Chapter 2

Conan backed away form his hiding spot. As he was backing away, he tripped over an old oxygen tank. The blonde haired man jumped out of view as Marco went to find the source of the noise. He walked over to the boxes and found Conan on his back with is legs tangled over the tank.

"Well, well. Spying are we?" Marco asked with a smirl. He pulled out a knife and pointed it at Conan. "They'll give me aload of money for turning in your head. But thry would give me twice as much for your whole body." As Marco was coming down with the knife, Conan kicked the tank into the man's balls. Conan then made a mad dash to find Rachel and go home. Conan rounded the corner into the park and nearly ran Amy, George, and Mitch over.

"Hi Conan. We were coming to get you." Amy said.

"Yeah! Lets solve some crimes. The Junior Detective League will solve any case." George half yelled.

"Hey Conan, you look like you saw a ghost." Mitch said, "Is something wrong?"

"No everything's fine. Listen I have to go. Have you seen Rachel? She's suppose to be here.' Conan said.

"She's over there." Amy said.

"Thanks!!" Conan said as he ran over to Rachel.

"Hey Conan. Where were you?" Rachel asked.

"I was at the bathroom." Conan said.

"Conan are you ok? You look pale." Rachel said worriedly.

"I-I'm fine." Conan said.

'So they know I'm alive. That means they might go after Rachel. I have to do something.' Conan thought.

"I'm going to see Dr. Agasa. Bye Rachel." Conan yelled as he ran to his house.

When he burst through the lab's door, he found doctor covered from head to toe with scrapes and bruises.

"Why hello Jimmy." The doctor smiled.

"I'll go get the first-aid kit." Conan said with a sigh. After Conan was done patching the doctor up he told him everyting.

"So this Marco works for the men in black, ay? And they know that your alive and who you are." Agasa recapped.

"Yeah, and I can't do anything in this body." Conan said.

"Well Jimmy, you could go and tell the police." Agasa offered.

"Their not going to believe me. And even if they did, I would have to tell them everything. And they'll probably tell Richard and Richard would tell the whole town by dusk." Conan pointed out.

"True, true. Well, maybe you can trick them or sneak into the hide-out. That way you won't have to tell the police." Agasa said.

"I could sneak in, but after all is said and done, I'll STILL have to explain to the police." Conan said, "Plus they probably have tight security."

"Their looking for a boy though. Disguise yourself Jimmy." The doctor said.

"How am I going to disguise myself to look like a grown-up when I'm 3 FEET TALL!!!!" Conan yelled the end of the sentence.

"With this." The doctor grabbed a remote and pushed a few buttons. A robot came out from the corner and stopped infront of Conan and Agasa.

"This is my newest creation. The Robo Beckster(O.o)." The doctor said proudly.

"The Robo Beckster? Docâ€â€that name sucks." Conan said in a dulled voice.

"Well it was late and I was up 10 nights building it. That's not including the nights I stayed up making the blue prints." Agasa said.

"Will it work properly without killing me?" Conan asked skeptically.

"It hasn't been tested yet but I guarantee you its safe." Agasa said.

'I'm dead.' Conan thought.

"Jimmy hand me your bow tie." Agasa said.

"Why?" Conan asked a he handed Agasa his tie.

"I'm going to install a communication device into is as well. That way I can help you form the outside. You may be smart Jimmy, but if they find you they won't give an chances of escape. That's when you'll really need my help. I can call he police and send back up." The doctor said. Conan hadn't thought of that. He spent the nest hour thinking on a plan.

God my hand hurts. So how was it? I know I knowâ€. The robots name is dumb. That's why we're not going to see it again LOL. U know ur job.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi folks. Sorry it took so long to up-date. School's a bitch. I would like to thank all who reviewed for my first chappies.(cries) I feel so loved...(stops crying)

Disclaimer: I don't own Case Closed. If I did do you think I would be here writing this story?...Probably.

"..." Speaking

'...' Thoughts

But you should know that already.

Chapter 3

Jimmy spent the night in his own bed.

'Normally I would be out like a light in my bed.' Jimmy thought, 'But I just can't think of a plan.' A sigh escaped his lips.

"Jimmy get up. Its time for school." Agasa yelled from outside.

"Hey Doc, its impossible to get up if you never went to sleep." Jimmy yelled. He grabbed his glasses and got dressed. After locking up his house, he ran to school.

"Hey Conan!" A voice yelled just as he stepped in the school grounds.

'Good God! All I have to do is blink and the whole damn school knows I'm here.' Jimmy thought.

"Hi guys!" he said as he put on his child act. Amy, George, and Mitch came running from the play ground.

"Where were you last night?" Amy asked.

"We went to Rachel's and she said you never came home." Mitch said.

"Mitch said you were abducted by ALIENS." George said.

'Sheesh. Mitch has some imagination.' Conan thought.

"I DID NOT!" Mitch yelled

"Yes you did." Amy said.

"I wasn't abducted. I was at a family friends house, Dr. Agasa." Conan said.

"Doesn't he live next to Jimmy Kudo?" George asked.

"Yeah. I slept in Jimmy's house." Conan said, "After all, he's my cousin."

"YOUR RELATED TO JIMMY KUDO?!?" all 3 yelled. This got EVERYONES attention.

"Who's related to Kudo?" the class bully asked. Everyone pointed at Conan.

'Great. Here comes trouble.' Conan thought.

"Your not related to Kudo." Ajax said.

'Your right. I AM him.' Conan thought.

"how do you know that I'm not?" Conan asked.

'Cause a whimp like you can't be related to Kuho." Ajax said.

"If Conan said he's related then he is." Mitch said.

"Hey there science boy. Did I ask you?" Ajax asked

"Leave him alone Ajax." Conan said.

"Doesn't mater...I heard Kudo's DEAD." Ajax said. Everyone was quiet.

"Jimmy's not dead. He's on a really tough case." Conan said, "Who told you he's dead?"

"I'm not telling." Ajax said in a sing song voice. Conan eyed Ajax suspiciously.

'Sounds like he might know the men in black. Or at least 1 of them.' Conan thought.

After school, Conan ran back to Rachel's.

"Conan where were you?" Rachel asked.

"I was at Dr. Agasa's." Conan said.

"Ok, But call next time your spending the night." Rachel said, "I was worried."

"OK, Sorry I made you worry." Conan said.

"Its Ok." Rachel smiled, "Dinner will be ready in 30 minutes."

"Kay." Conan said. He ran up in his room and got out the phone book.

'Gemini, Gemini...' Conan said the name over and over again. When he found the name, he wrote the address down and ran out the door.

"Rachel I'm going for a walk bye." Conan yelled.

"Okay." Rachel said. Conan ran to Ajax's house. It looked nice and normal, but Jimmy wasn't an idiot. He went up to the window and looked inside.

'There's Ajax on the couch. The big slob.' Jimmy thought. Another man walked in.

"Ajax get your lazy ass up." The blonde said.

"What?" Ajax asked.

"tell me more about this Conan kid." The blonde said.

"He's a little no-it-all and says he's related to Kudo. Why?" Ajax asked.

"Because my dear cousin. I think HE'S Kudo." The blonde said.

"Gin how can he be Kudo? You said you killed him." Ajax said.

"I thought I did but they never found a body. And his girlfriend, Rachel Moore, has been getting calls form someone who says he's Jimmy." Gin said. Jimmy's eyes were wide.

'I'm in serious trouble.' He thought. When he looked into the window he came face to face with Gin. Jimmy's eyes went wider(A/N: Is that possible?) He took off faster than a pistol. He ran into Rachel's apartment and locked the door.

"Conan what's wrong?" Rachel asked.

"Rachel call the police." Conan said, a serious look in his eyes. As Rachel reached the phone, there was a pound on the door.

So how was it? Good bad what? Please tell. Like I said before, I'm sorry it took so long to up-date. College is fun… but its time consuming. Now its to thank my reviewers:

**Mat49324:** Thank you for the Reviews. I appreciate them. I Look forward to reading your stories. Forgive me for not getting to them yet. I only have time to get on a computer at school, and that's only when I don't have any work to do –Which isn't a lot—Again, I apologize for not getting to your stories. I look forward to reading them Hopefully sometime in the near future. Thank you for the reviews.

**NightFarer:** Ah yes, more Description. That would be better in my story. However This is an Old fanfic of mine. I had posted it on a few years ago. However I quit going to the old account, so I just saved the stories. I could go and edit them, But I haven't the time to. However my newer stories –Or at least the ones written after this one—have more description. This story was written during my early years, and I was maybe about thirteen when I wrote it. However I thank you for the advice.


	4. Chapter 4

**Twin A 07:** Sorry for the late up-date… Life got really … Er…. Hectic…. If you will. So because I made you wait more than two months ((again I'm so sorry!!! Two chapters!!!))

**Disclaimer:** God I hate this. I don't own Case Closed. You already know that.

"blah, blah, blah" speaking

'blah, blah, blah' thoughts

This is getting dumb...ONTO THE STORY!!!

**Chapter 4**

Conan and Rachel held their breathe.

"OPEN THIS DOOR _NOW_!!" Richard's voice roared through the door. Both Conan and Rachel released their breathe. Conan unlocked the door and let Richard in.

"Why'd the Hell did you shut the door in my face?" a very red Richard asked.

"I didn't see you." Conan said. After Richard walked in, Conan shut the door and locked it again.

"Rachel call the police." Conan said again. As Rachel called the police, Richard went to bed. It was obvious he was drunk.(A/N: DUH.)

"Tell the police that I've found possible murder suspects." Conan commanded. Rachel did just that.

"I would like to report possible murder suspects." Rachel told the person on the other line. The person just happened to be Inspector Meguire.(A/N: Well who'd you expect...Fred Flinston?)

"Why don't you tell your dad Rachel?" Meguire asked.

"Because he's drunk. And Conan told me to call the police." Rachel said.

"Put Conan on the phone." Meguire said. Just as Conan got on the phone, Rachel screamed.

"RACHEL!" Conan screamed.

"KIDS WHATS GOING ON?" Meguire halfed yelled. He heard some struggling then the line went dead.

"I NEED BACK UP. THERE'S BEEN A KIDNAPPING!" Meguire yelled.

20 minutes later, Meguire got to the Moore Detective Agency. When the got inside, the place was a mess. They searched everyroom and found Richard half on his bed.

'Moore's been drinking.' Meguire thought, "Hmm." Meguire walked over to Richard and took a note off his butt.

"What's it say?" 1 of the officers asked.

"'We have your Detective. If you try anything we'll kill the girl.' Well its safe to say Richards not dead." Meguire said, "Now all we have to do is wake him."

When Conan woke up, he found his were tied in front of him. His head gave a terrible throb.

"Oww!" Conan whispered, his hands flying to his head. He gasped when he felt a sticky substance running down his face.

'Blood?! What happened? Where's Rachel?!' Conan thought. His eyes widened has h remembered everything.

Flashback

As Conan got the phone form Rachel, The door burst open to reveal Gin, Ajax and the other man in black. Gin grabbed Rachel when she screamed.

"RACHEL!" Conan screamed. He dropped the phone and jumped on Gin.

"KID WHATS GOING ON?" he heard Meguire yell.

"Vodka get the kid." Gin said. Vodka grabbed Conan, or atleast TRIED to grab Conan, when he was kicked in the face. Vodka stumbled backwards holding his nose.

"Gin there's a man ij the other room but he's out cold." Ajax said.

"lets get these 2 and get out." Gin said. Conan tried to get Gin off of Rachel, who fainted, But was having no luck. (A/N: Duh. The kids like 3 ft tall.)

"Hey Kudo." Conan looked over at Vodka just to be hit on the forehead with a pipe. He blacked out instantly.

End Flashback

"Ok that would explain the blood. But where's Rachel?" Conan asked aloud. HE heard someone coming and laid back down.

"He's still asleep." Ajax voice sounded irritated.

"Ajax go home. We can take care of them. Plus you got school in the morning." Gin said.

"Alright." Ajax said. There was a sound of a door opening and closing.

"Damn Vodka...How hard ya hit him?" Gin asked.

"Not that hard. Vodka answered lazly, "Where's ya put the girl?"

"With the detective." Gin said.

"Rachel..." Conan whispered.

"Who cares... Lets get some sleep. We'll finish it in the morning." Vodka said. As they fell asleep, Conan started to look for Rachel. He saw a broken Piece of wood and used it to cut the ropes. After breaking the ropes, he opened a closet and found Rachel tied up in the closet with a scared look on her face.

"Conan?!" her voice had confession, fear, and happiness in it. Conan cut her ropes with the wood and helped her out of the closet. When she was out of the closet she hugged Conan tightly. Conan was thankful it was dark. His face jumped to 10 shades of red.

'Don't think perverted Jimmy." He told himself. Rachel felt the warm, sticky blood on Conan and pulled back.

"Conan your bleeding." She said.

"I'm fine." Conan said, "Come on. Lets get out of here." As they opened the door, Rachel came face to face with the barrel of a gun.

**Twin A 07**:Your probably wondering why Rachel didn't just Kung fu their asses right? Well...uhhhhh...she was scared shitless.


	5. Chapter 5

**Twin A 07**: Like I promised… Two chapters!!

**Hige**: Shut up and get on with it.

**Sig**: Yeah! I want ta see what happens Cherry.

**Whiskers**: Shut up Sig or the poopsy bear gets it. (holds a knife to the bears head)

**Sig**: POOPSY!

**Disclaimer**: IF YOU DON'T KNOW IT ALREADY YOU NEED HELP!

**Hige**: Here's the story!

**Chapter 5**

Both Rachel and Conan paled.

"Where do we think WE'RE going?" Vodka asked, a smile playing on his face.

"Huh……..bathroom?" Conan tried.

"Sure….and I'm Santa." Vodka said.

"Don't think we're dumb Detective." Gin added, sitting on the couch.

"Detective? Conan….what are they talking about?" Rachel asked Conan quietly.

"I'll…..explain later?" Conan whispered.

"I think that putting you 2 together was a bad idea." Gin said. Vodka grabbed Rachel and dragged her out.

"Maybe we can have some fun." Vodka said with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Don't hurt Rachel." Rachel pleaded.

"We'll do what we want with her." Gin said. HE punched Conan in the stomach. Conan passed out form lack of oxygen in his lungs.

"CONAN!" Rachel screamed.

"Shut up or we'll REALLY hurt you." Gin said. Rachel did as she was told, silent tears falling from her eyes.

"What are you going to do with me?" She asked with fear in her eyes.

"Put you in a different room." Gin said, "It doesn't take a genius to figure that out."

'Well excuse me for fearing for my life.' Rachel thought, 'I could kick their asses, but I don't know how many are here. Plus they have guns.' They threw Rachel in the room next to Conan's and locked the door.(a/n: Next door. Gee, what a difference.) When Rachel landed she heard a beeping noise.

'My cell phone! I forgot I had it.' She thought. (a/n: Can u tell I'm helping them out?) She waited until she knew it was safe and called her house.

(pagebreaker)

Richard and Meguire sat on the couch thinking.

"Why would they take Rachel? And what did they mean by 'We have your Detective?'" Richard asked.

"Rachel saw everything so they took her. As to the Detective thing, Conan and his friends have this Junior Detective League. They could mean that." Meguire offered. Just then the phone rang.

"Hello, Moore Detective Agency, Moore speaking." Richard said.

"DAD!" Rachel said.

"RACHEL! Where are you?" Richard asked.

"I…. I don't know Dad." Rachel sobbed.

"You ok?" Richard asked.

"I am, but Conan's hurt. He's bleeding from the head. I…. I think their going to kill him." Rachel cried. She heard movement behind the door.

"I have to go. Bye." Rachel said as she turned off the phone.

"What she'd say?" Meguire asked.

"She's fine but Conan's got a head wound and that their going to kill him." Richard said.

"She didn't say where they were?" Meguire asked.

"No. She left in a hurry." Richard said. Both men heaved a heavy sigh.

(pagebreak)

Conan woke up to see that the room was slightly lighter.

'Must be morning.' Conan thought.

"Argh." He closed his eyes tightly as his head gave a nasty throb.

'I must have hit my head on the floor when I pasted out.' He thought. He was trying to keep his head form throbbing as he thought of a plan.

'First I'll call Agasa and get help.'

**TBC…**

**Twin A 07**: Chapter 5 at your service.

**Hige**: (snoring)

**Sig**: (holding Poopsy Bear and glares at Twin A 07) About time Cherry. I'm sure must of 'em want ta kill ya. I know I would.

**Twin A 07**: (has Sig's gun) I'll break it.

**Sig**: (screams)

**Twin A 07**: Please don't kill me. I'm very sorry for the late up-date. I really am. Please review. If you want to, you kill me. That's fine to. My Alter Ego will finish the story.

**UNKNOWN AKA Alter Ego**: Kill her and I'll get my twin to kill you.

**Everyone**: Review please!

**Hige**: (snore)


	6. Chapter 6

**Twin A 07**: YESS!!! I have FINALLY got that which I most desire!!

**Sig**: Cherry, YOU have problems.

**Hige**: No you have problems. What's up with you and cherries?

**Sig**: (glares Hige)

**Twin A 07**: On with the story.

**Chapter 6**

Conan grabbed his bow tie and got the communicator working.

"Hello? Jimmy is that you?" Agasa asked, speaking loudly.

"Yeah its me Doc…keep your voice down." Conan whispered.

"Where are you? Inspector Mequire called and said that you and Rachel where kidnapped." Agasa said, being more quiet.

"It was the men in black. Their names are Gin and Vodka. And there's a kid in the 4th grade named Ajax Gemini. He also helped." Conan said.

"Do you know where you are?" Agasa asked. Conan climbed up on a sofa that had a window above it.

"Out in the country. Either east, northeast, or north of the city." Conan said.

"Okay. I'll call Mequire and tell them." Agasa said.

"Oh yeah… Doc. Tell them you've found Rachel Moore….and Jimmy Kudo." Conan grinned, "I've got the antidote."

"When did you get the antidote?" Agasa asked.

"Back at Rachel's. When I jumped on Gin I took the whole container." Conan said.

"Okay I'll call the police." Agasa said. Conan put the bow tie back on his neck. He grabbed the container from his shirt. He took a pill from under the 'Antidote Section' and threw the container.

'Now to find water.' He thought. He looked around and didn't find any water. Then he saw a hole in the wall. He crawled over to the hole and looked through it. Inside he saw a body.

"Rachel?" He asked uncertainly.

"Conan? Conan is that you?" Rachel asked.

"Rachel do you…..do you see any water?" Conan asked.

"There's a facet in here." Rachel said. There was a pause then she came back with a cup of water. (A/n: damn. Gin and Vodka aren't smart are they?)

"Why do you need water?" Rachel asked.

"I'll show you later." Conan said. He put the pill in his mouth and swallowed it with the water. The pill went to work immediately. He could feel the burning of his flesh and bones. He found it harder to breathe shortly after.

'Don't scream, don't scream.' He told himself. He stuffed his bow tie in his mouth to muffle his scream.

"Conan. Conan you okay?" Rachel asked. Her only reply was a grunt.

"Conan your scaring me." Rachel said. Jimmy lay on his knees and hands. He gasped for air as he listened to Rachel call for Conan. He grabbed the bow tie and spoke through it.

"Rachel I'm ok. Listen….I'll talk to you later." Jimmy said. He then found some clothes, put them on, and put the bow tie in the pocket. (A/n: yes clothes. Unfortunately, the clothes don't grow with him. That would be freaky.) He looked through the old door. Gin and Vodka where gone. He got out of the room, and went to Rachel's door.

"Rachel. You in there?" Jimmy asked.

"Jimmy? Jimmy is that you?" Rachel asked. Jimmy opened the door and was greeted by Rachel pulling him into a bear hug.

"Rach….I've got to breathe you know." Jimmy said. Rachel released him as tears made their way down her face.

"Where were you Jimmy? I missed you." Rachel said.

"I was on a tough case. But I'm back now." Jimmy said. Rachel noticed that half of Jimmy's face was red.

"Jimmy your bleeding." Rachel said.

"I'm fine." He said, "Come on let's get out of here." He grabbed her hand and led her out.

'Funny. That's the same spot Conan was bleeding.' Rachel thought. "Wait. We have to get Conan." Jimmy stopped in his tracks.

'Shit. I didn't think she'd remember.' Jimmy thought.

"Jimmy we have to get Conan." Rachel repeated.

"Rachel…forget Conan." Jimmy said.

"Why? Did something happen? Is…..is he dead?" Rachel asked.

"Conan's gone. Just….I'll explain later." Jimmy said.

"Where's Conan?" Rachel asked, "I'm not leaving without Conan."

"Rachel please." Jimmy begged.

"Not without…"

"I'm Conan." Jimmy cut her off.

**TBC…**

**Twin A 07**: Chapter 6 is at your finger tips. There are 2 more chapters then I'm done.

**Sig**: (clears throat) The Chillipepper want's to thank the following to people.

Mat49324- Love loyal readers. Thanks for sticking with me. I've read some of your stories and you were right, I enjoyed them. Sorry I haven't left any reviews… I may have fractured my wrist ((So I'm killing myself typing this)) and well… I don't always leave Reviews. Doesn't mean I haven't read them though I loved them.

Unknown 2008- Thank you for the reviews!!! No I'm not heartless that I'm going to kill a little boy… Although if said little boy was my brother, I might be more inclined.

**Hige**: (mumbling to himself) First its cherries then its chillipeppers.

**Twin A 07**: I what to thank you 2 for reviewing my last chapter. Since you were so nice I'm giving you some cash. (throws them a brief case filled with money) I found them on the street. Okay in the dumpster. R&R please.


	7. Chapter 7

Twin A 07- Sorry I haven't written in a long time. School was a bitch, then I totally forgot about it. Please please forgive….

One More Chance

Chapter 7

"I'm Conan." Jimmy said. Rachel starred at him.

"What?" she asked.

"I'm Conan Edogawa." Jimmy said, the pain visible in his eyes.

"But Conan was 3ft tall and he wears glasses." Rachel said.

"You mean these glasses? The lens are just glass." Jimmy said, the glasses in hand.

"So……. back with the doctor and free toys….. I was right?" Rachel asked. Jimmy nodded his head.

"Sorry I lied." He said.

"All this time I was worried about you…. and where were you? In my house. Right under my nose." Rachel said.

"Rachel I…."

"Did you think it was funny? I bet you liked seeing me suffer." Rachel said, tears running freely.

"No Rachel, I didn't think it was funny. I hated that you were suffering. The fact that I was lying to you was killing me. But I didn't tell you cause I was afraid this would happen. That they would find me and hurt you. Every time you cried for me…… it killed me. It really killed me." Jimmy said, tears in his eyes as well. Rachel starred at Jimmy, disbelieve on her face.

"Didn't you trust me? Did you think I would rat you out?" Rachel asked.

"I didn't tell you cause I thought that if you didn't know you'd be safe." Jimmy said, "And I was wrong. I'm sorry."

"I forgive you. Just……be more open next time." Rachel said.

"Um…..Rachel, while we're talking truthfully, can I say something?" Jimmy asked.

"Sure." She said.

"Rachel…..I lo…." Jimmy was cut off short by a man's voice.

"The kids gone. And the containers in here so I guess he's not a kid anymore." Gin's angry voice yelled.

"Quit worrying. We got his girlfriend." Vodka said coolly.

"What is he got her and got out?" Gin asked. Vodka paled at the thought.

"I'll check the girl." Vodka said. As he neared Rachel's door, Jimmy grabbed Rachel's hand and threw himself against the door. Vodka fell into Gin and they both went over the couch.

"RUN!" Jimmy yelled. He and Rachel took off out the door.

"Get up their getting away!" Gin yelled. He and Vodka grabbed guns and ran out the door. Jimmy and Rachel were flying down the steps, looking for an exit.

"Jimmy we have to leave the stairs." Rachel said. Jimmy nodded his head as he opened a door to see if it was safe.

"Come on….its safe." He said. Him and Rachel ran through the doors just as Vodka shot at them. Rachel screamed as the bullet almost hit her head.

"In here." Jimmy said as he pulled Rachel into a closet. (A/N: How original…) Just then there was a ringing sound.

"Oh… I forgot my cell." Rachel said, "Hello?"

"Rachel you OK?" Richard asked when he heard her voice.

"I'm fine." She said.

"And the brat?" Richard asked.

"Sort of. Dad, Conan is Jimmy." Rachel said.

"WHAT?" he yelled in surprise.

"I'll explain later." Rachel said.

"We've pinpointed your location and we'll be there in 5 minutes. Just hang in there." Richard said as he hung up.

"He's found us and they'll be here in 5 minutes." Rachel said, "I've got a question. When dad solved all those cases…. Was that you?"

"Yup. That was me. And if it wasn't then I gave him the clues." Jimmy said with a laugh.

"Hey did you hear something?" Vodka's voice was right outside the door. Rachel grabbed Jimmy's arm. Jimmy got in front of Rachel as Gin opened the door.

"Well, look at what I found." Gin grinned, "Grab the girl Vodka."

"Leave Rachel alone." Jimmy said, "She didn't do anything." When Vodka was going to speak, there was he sound of sirens everywhere. Jimmy took the opportunity and hit both men in the balls.

"JIMMY!" Rachel said.

"I feel their pain…. _Believe_ me." Jimmy said.

"Gin, we can't let them get any information." Vodka said.

"And we won't." Gin said, as he took a controller out of his jacket and hit a few buttons. Jimmy and Rachel were barely out of the house when there was an explosion. As the entire house blew up, Richard and Meguire stared wide-eyed, as Rachel and Jimmy blacked out instantly.

Twin A 07: Okay, another chapter finished….. and it took me so long. I'm so sorry. Its just that finals came up, and I'm having a few problems. Plus I've got my stupid job giving problems. Damn. I would like to thank all of my Reviewers who've stuck with me so far. There is only one more chapter left. I'm sorry if its not really good. I wrote this over a year ago and I myself am finding some things I could've spiced up.


	8. Chapter 8

Twin A 07: Mwahahahah. I decided to just give the last two chapters.

One More Chance

Chapter 8

Rachel woke in a daze. She saw her father next to her. In the next room, she heard people yelling.

"We're losing him!" the voice said. Rachel blacked out again.

2 Days Later

Rachel woke up to see her father sleeping in a chair, right next to the bed she was in. She realized that she was in the hospital, due to the white walls and the stinky smell (A/N: Not a Hospital fan…smells like death and old people.).

"Dad, Dad wake up." Rachel said while shaking Richard.

"Rachel! Thank God your alive." Richard said at the sound of his daughter's voice.

"Dad where's Jimmy?" Rachel asked. Richard's face went hard. "Where's Jimmy?"

"He's in critical condition. When the House exploded he shielded you from the blast. He got the full force of the blast." Richard said. Rachel paled.

"Is he ok?" she asked.

"For now. The doctor said he took a blow to the head. They're watching him… just in case." He said. Rachel nodded her head. She laid back down. She felt exhausted and fell asleep.

Few Days Later

Rachel was released from the hospital. The first thing she did was to go see Jimmy. His head was wrapped up in bandages, and he appeared to be sleeping. As Rachel neared his bed, he opened his eyes and smiled at her.

"Hey Rach. How ya doin'?" he asked.

"Fine. How are you?" she asked.

"I'm awesome. It's just a bump." He said.

"Jimmy you could have killed yourself." Rachel yelled.

"At least…. Your alive." He said, "Rachel, I've lied to you for 2 years now. I had to make it up somehow. So… I risked my life for yours. Even if I didn't need to make anything up, I would have still done it."

"Jimmy…" she couldn't finish. Tears fell down her cheeks.

"Rach, don't cry." Jimmy smiled. The nurse walked in as jimmy finished talking.

"I'm sorry Miss, but he needs his rest." The nurse said.

"OK, Bye Jimmy." Rachel said. The Nurse hurried Rachel out the door.

"Now you get some sleep." The nurse said.

"Yes Ma'am." Jimmy laughed. He fell asleep quickly.

Jimmy was released from the hospital a few weeks later. Meguire told him that the whole organization had been arrested and is awaiting trail. Jimmy asked Rachel out to dinner the same day he was released.

"Jimmy don't you think you should have waited awhile?" Rachel asked.

"Maybe. But I need to know something now." He laughed.

"What did you need to know that couldn't wait?" She asked. Jimmy got down on one knee, and Rachel's eyes went wide.

"Rachel, ever since we met I loved you. I was meaning to tell you the day I was changed into Conan. I was a bastard at times and I've lied for 2 years straight. I hope you forgive me." Jimmy took a deep breath and continued, "Rachel Moore, will you marry me?" Rachel was ecstatic.

"Of course I will." She said, crying. Jimmy picked her up and twirled her around, finishing with a kiss. The whole restaurant applauded for the new couple.

Twin A 07: Yes it's a short chapter. Like I said before, I wrote it a year ago. I hope you liked the story.

Jimmy: I sure did. I'm getting married!

Twin A 07: I could change that.

Jimmy: (pales)

Twin A 07: Now if you'll do me a favor…. Hit that little blue button in the lower left part of the screen. Yeah that one. Then send a review.


End file.
